harperversefandomcom-20200215-history
Satou Mayumi (Main)
Satou Mayumi (Eng: Marcella "Marcy" Smith) is one of the supporting characters of the Inazuma Eleven game, manga, and anime. Mayumi was the ace striker of Teikoku Gakuen, and went on to be the captain of the team after Kidou's departure. Mayumi was also the ace striker of Shin Teikoku Gakuen. Appearance Mayumi is a fairly petite girl, with pink hair in pig tails, fair skin, and large red eyes, with prominent lower lashes. Usually she smiles, but on occasional, she has been seen smirking, most notably during episodes 2, 37, and 38. In Shin Teikoku, her hair is longer, loose, and spiky. She doesn't smile, and is rather smirking and frowning. As an adult, her hair is longer and in a single ponytail, and she wears casual clothing. Personality Mayumi was initially portrayed as cold, distant, and mildly arrogant during her first appearance. In her second appearance (Football Frontiers Finals), she sided with Kidou and refused to follow Kageyama's methods. However, she has a competitive spirit, as shown in the Shin Teikoku Match, where she was willing to use forbidden techniques just to win. After that ordeal, her true nature is revealed. In reality, she is shy and and a bit of a happy-go-lucky sort of person. Like Touko, Satou is also a tomboy. Mayumi is also a gamer and becomes a game developer as an adult. Plot Prior to the Series Mayumi joined Teikoku Gakuen at an unknown point of time, and became close friends with Genda Koujirou, Sakuma Jirou, and Kidou Yuuto. Mayumi and Koujirou, in particular, were childhood friends, and were close enough to casually refer to each other with their first names. Season 1 Satou Mayumi played against Raimon 11 along with the rest of Teikoku 11 in their practice match. She scored a fair amount of goals against Endou Mamoru. Later, she along with other Teikoku Gakuen members agreed with Kidou that Kageyama was wrong so they separated from him. Teikoku lost against Raimon. Even so, Teikoku advanced to the next round. Her team lost against Zeus. Season 2 In the Aliea Gakuen Arc, after Kidou leaves Teikoku and joins Raimon's team, she, Sakuma and Genda become part of Shin Teikoku Gakuen with Fudou as the new captain. Apparently, Fudou had used the power of the Aliea Meteorite to persuade Sakuma, Satou, and Genda to join him because the three of them were still upset at Kidou for leaving Teikoku. This was shown in the match of Raimon against Shin Teikoku Gakuen when Satou used Killing Field in order to defeat Raimon's team. Kidou protested, but she retorted by saying only star players like Kidou could think of it like that; those who weren't as good, like her, had to pull moves like that in order to be acknowledged. Satou was exhausted after using Killing Field, and was then hospitalised. However, before that, she apologized to Kidou for taking things too far and tells Kidou that she would like to play with him sometime again. Kidou then asked her to become the new captain of Teikoku on his behalf, and she accepted. She reappeared in episode 56 along with the other old Teikoku Gakuen members to help Endou, Kidou and Domon master Death Zone. She played alongside them in a practice match with Raimon. She later watched Raimon's match with Chaos along with the rest of Teikoku. Season 3 After that she eventually came back to Teikoku Gakuen, and served as the captain. She was later seen at Japan's nationals selection and then she was seen watching Raimon's graduating match with the rest of her teammates. She then invited Endou and the rest of Raimon to play a practice match with her and Teikoku "anytime, anywhere." Inazuma Eleven GO Satou doesn't appear in the main series, but it is revealed that she played in the Women's International U-19 league, and then went to university. She graduated with a degree in computer science, went on to become a game developer, and married Genda Koujirou. Powers and Abilities Satou is a formidable and powerful striker, and also a very quick runner. Her hissatsu techniques are as follows: * Death Zone (with Kidou, Sakuma, and Doumen) * Battlefield (with Sakuma) * Hundred Metre Sword * Thousand Metre Sword * Arrow Dance * Killing Field (Forbidden) * Koutei Penguin Killing Field 1gou (with Sakuma) (forbidden) * Koutei Penguin2gou (with Kidou and Sakuma, later with Sakuma and Doumen) Trivia * Mayumi is a gamer. * If Mayumi didn't play soccer, she would've taken up track and field instead. * Very few people address her by her first name in the original series, namely her parents, brother, and Genda. Category:Earth-1331 Category:Satou Mayumi Category:Satou Family Category:Characters Category:Teikoku Students